


【求RP点梗五】②A Bucket of Mochi

by programeggsoup



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After the final war, Comedy, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Reborn at the end of the war, Valinor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】重生+OOC【出场人物】Maedhros//Fingon、Feanor//Fingolfin、Turgon//Finrod、Celegorm//Aredhel，Galadriel，Elrond，Gandalf，Frodo【配对组合】M//F、Fn//Fgf、T//F、C//A【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年11月23日【总计字数】2627【前言备注】对不起，我拖稿了_(:зゝ∠)_~前两天掉在三体世界爬不出来，昨晚终于看完了_(:зゝ∠)_~现在努力写文！然后好像写出了清奇的风格，啊啊为什么写不出甜甜的感觉了呢QAQ，而且好像写成了正剧+OOC，还爆了字数，请原谅_(:зゝ∠)_~ 团子太多了，于是亚亚+第四代又被我省略了_(:зゝ∠)_~求不打_(:зゝ∠)_~





	【求RP点梗五】②A Bucket of Mochi

作为家族中没犯啥重大过错、在水神的眷顾下建立国度、引领次生子女走向光明、信守诺言乃至付出生命的芬罗德来说，重生之后的世界格外寂寞。不死之地……现在却像个已经失落的地方，寂静的提里安、寂静的王城，沉默的父母、沉默的族人。小妹没有回来（意料之中），一众亲弟弟们也在曼督斯里蹲，更不要说被命运之主拉进黑名单的堂亲了，除了偶尔跟爹娘在埃尔达玛的树下散散步。

不知是第几个纪元的一天夜里，他向天上的大希望之星许了个愿——让那些离开的孩子们都回来吧。不知是恰巧被仁慈的曼威大人听见，还是纳牟大人打了个盹。隔天早上，他还窝在被子里睡懒觉，提里安没什么人、也没什么事可做。费纳芬突然一脚踹开了他的卧室门，随手抓起儿子和他挂在椅背上的单衣。芬罗德被硬生生拖下了床才清醒过来：“出了什么事？末日终战了？”

“他们回来了。”芬罗德抬头望见了父亲蓝色的双眸，那里原本是一滩没有生命的死水，而现在却像是狂暴的大海。

芬罗德没见过狂怒的海洋，据说是比那次海港巨浪还可怕的存在。他只是从乌欧牟那儿见过那些孩子，他们或蓝或灰的眼中有着难以平息的风暴。而那些在乌欧牟慈悲中活下来的精灵也极西之地充满了好奇心，甚至对强行来要魂的灵魂之主也十分好奇。

当然，乌欧牟誓死不从，扬言要抬高水位把曼督斯淹了。于是，那些幸运儿们最后被安置在提里安城里。本来有人的时候，这座城就没住满过，现在没什么人时，更是空空荡荡的。后来，闲得发慌的芬罗德就带着这些第一纪元出生的孩子们到处参观。他们的身影穿梭于塔楼之间，流连于荒野之上。看着失去昔日盛况的提里安，芬罗德心中愈发寂寥，可幸运儿们的热情丝毫没有衰减，如同他们宣誓中“以生命远航前夕，愿寻得民族希望”的烈焰烙在了灵魂之上。芬罗德不明白第一纪元的中洲，无谓地派出西行航船究竟有什么意义。

“那是一种荣耀，王给予的荣耀！”一个水手激动的回答。

“特刚啊……”芬罗德叹道。

掉进回忆里的芬罗德被惊悚场景拖回了现实。第四纪元开始了，小妹带着天上那颗星星的一个儿子和……一些小矮人（有待考证），驾着马车出现在了提里安城门口。马车是从澳阔隆迪借的，欧尔威看见许久未见的孙女和自家老哥的玄孙很是激动，本想再多留他们一会儿，可想想伊珥雯一定也很想见盖拉，勉强把他们外加两个不认识的来客和自称甘道夫的欧络因放走了。瑟丹船王就留在了海港。

中途，他们被意想不到同行者截住了。对话如下：

“呀，欧络因好久不见啊！”

“你是？”

“正好你们有车，来把这个桶带去提里安，我就不去啦。里面是纳牟大人最讨厌的那种麻糬球。曼督斯等你，快点回来！”说完，对方就消失不见了。

【那是谁？】盖拉和埃尔隆德同时用眼神向正在驾车的巫师看去。

【我忘了。】甘道夫耸耸肩。

“桶里面是什么？”佛罗多好奇地回头看了一眼，瞬间被吓了回来，脸色惨白。

“孩子，你不舒服吗？”比尔博关切地问。

“不不，你看桶！”佛罗多没有回头，只是指指后面的铁皮桶，“在动。”

“哦，孩子……你看成什么了？你看看这多可爱啊，一个小婴儿。”比尔博小心地从桶里抱起一个红头发的，没注意边上一个黑头发的团子正咬着一缕红头发。于是，就在抱起的刹那间，两道尖利刺耳的哭声响彻云霄。

埃尔隆德本来在一旁整理搬上马车的书稿，听得哭声便赶来帮忙。黑发的孩子哭得满脸泪花，但还抓着那缕头发不肯松手。红发的那个也在哭，只顾得上摁着他那缕被死拽着的头发，以免再被拉疼。埃尔隆德只好接过比尔博手里的红发团子，再把黑发的那个一起抱了起来，抬头迎上了丈母娘微妙的笑容。

【怎么了？】

【没什么。】盖拉依旧保持着微笑，把桶里面三个金发的小婴儿一个个抱了出来，除了一个正紧紧搂着另一个黑发的小团子，好像是什么宝贝似的怕人给抢去了。佛罗多好奇地看着满车厢乱爬的金发团子，刚想问“里面的为什么不一起抱出来，这还分发色吗”，就看见桶里面抱臂端坐着一个一脸戾气的婴儿。“一脸戾气的婴儿”，他把这个词咀嚼了一下，认为这同现在所见的场景也挺般配。

“Irmo那个白痴！自己不会编篮子。”那个黑发的婴儿说。

“我们帮他编了篮子，Namo还不让我们用篮子！”团在他一边的小精灵补充。那也是一个黑发。

“还不是因为你们几个，搞得我们现在要跟你们一起挤在桶里！”另一个黑发团子怒斥，“Turkafinwe，我命令你三秒之内放开我妹！”桶里唯一的金发听到在喊自己的名字，闭着眼睛用力摇头。

“哦，或许是我听错了，我记得刚才送这个桶过来的那位说，这是一桶麻糬球。我还以为是吃的。”比尔博笑呵呵地抱起那个暴跳如雷的小团子，婴儿们大抵都长得差不多，长者们总是对这些新生的事物格外喜欢，也不管是哪个，抱一个再说。

“听说大哥已经重生咯。”盖拉一边看着到处爬的小婴儿，一边逗比尔博手里的那只。比尔博其实特别想说，夫人您可以再随便抱一个逗着玩的。埃尔隆德抱着的两个孩子揉揉眼睛回头看了他一眼，红头发的那个惊得下巴都快掉了。

“我知道，回去我就找他。”

“他们应该已经接到消息，在城门等我们了。”

“可这条路要走两天，Nerwen你不会忘了吧？”

“您是？”埃尔隆德抱着两只自己也认不出是谁的团子，听到丈母娘的昆雅母名煞是惊讶。

“我是你爸爸的妈妈的爸爸，懂了么？”

“刚多林之王，特刚大人。”埃尔隆德追溯了一下自己的家谱。

“叫曾祖父好吧，一看就是史书写多了。”特刚不满。

“二伯呢？”盖拉回头问那只依然正襟危坐的团子。

“我们下面有个隔板，你把我们全弄出来就能拿起来了。”库茹芬用肉肉的小手，戳戳底下那个全是洞洞的板。

等盖拉把隔板打开，库茹芬便后悔了。特刚感到脸上挂满黑线，凯勒巩觉得还是雅瑞希尔比较重要，卡兰希尔拽着埃尔隆德的袍子想爬高一点看。只见维林诺曾经最杰出的工匠，趴在曾与他最不和的兄弟身上，吹着一个大大的鼻涕泡，睡得特别安详。

“Nelyo说他俩在一起肯定会打起来，这个桶没法呆。Irmo就把他俩催眠了丢在最底下，据说可以一路睡到提里安城。Nienna说小精灵比较怕冷，把爹扔在底下有助于保温。”库茹芬依旧坐在隔板上。

“那这样送到城里，会是一桶烤麻糬球。”欧洛德瑞斯爬过来，狠狠地捏了一把他的脸，“神殿里遇不上你和Turkafinwe，现在重生了看大哥怎么教训你俩！”

“我都觉得这桶像是曼督斯装洗拖把水的，它有股奇怪的味道。”库茹芬选择无视后者，继续批评起桶来。

车外的甘道夫探进头来看了一眼，在外高喊道：“恭喜你答对了，铸戒者他爹。”

“哼！”库茹芬决定把身外之事全部忽略掉，直到他抬头看了眼埃尔隆德，后者还抱着一脸尴尬的梅斯罗斯和仔细研究团子模样父亲的芬巩，才开口道，“哦，顺便，好心告诉你，特刚的曾孙子。你右手抱的那个是你养父。”


End file.
